Boy Trouble!
by gummygirl
Summary: Our heroes return to their duties as students at Pokey Oaks! But wait-! New classmates? Who could they be? Oh, no... this sounds like trouble for our girls!
1. The New Classmates

**My first story of the Powerpuff Girls! (OR should I say Rowdyruff Boys?)**

**I realized that there's waaay too much stories about them that keep them out of character(they DON'T say bad words, we can't really IMPLY that they LOVE the Powepuffs, and they're NOT GAY), so enjoy this story where you will find none of that!**

**Ok, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>The city of Townsville! Where crime never ends, mayors can't open pickle jars, and kids go back to school! That's right, folks! Our heroes go back to school!<em>

" Hurry up, Bubbles!" Buttercup rushed her sister."We're gonna get late!"

"I can't decide what to wear!" Bubbles replied.

"What do you mean you can't decide what to wear?" Buttercup questioned her sister." Your outfits are all the same!"

"Well, EXCUSE ME for being different!"

"What about you, Blossom? Are you ready?" Buttercup asked.

"Not yet, I need to find my perfect bow," Blossom said while searching in her drawer full of red bows.

"They ALL look excatly the SAME! What's so hard about finding a dumb bow?"

Buttercup got frustrated of waiting for her sisters and just left without them.

"Some people just have no sense of fashion." Blossom commented Bubbles, and Bubbles nooded with a giggle.

_10 minutes later at Pokey Oaks..._

"Good morning class," Ms. Keen greeted her class.

"Good morning, Ms. Keen!" The class greeted back cheerfully.

"Please take your seats."

The three sisters sat at the same pink table.

"Before we begin with our lesson of the day, I would like you to meet your new classmates." Ms. Keen announced,"Come on here, boys!"

At that moment, three little boys entered in the room.

"Wait," Buttercup whispered her sisters," aren't they the..."

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick announced.

"Remember us, losers!"

"Yeah! Remember us, losers!" Boomer mimic his brother.

"Excuse me, boys," Ms. Keen said," I know you're new, but at Pokey Oaks students are not allowed to-"

"Shut up, old lady!" Butch interrupted Ms. Keen.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we don't take orders from no one, not even you!" Brick firmly to the teacher.

"Just SIT DOWN!" Ms. Keen yelled.

"Fine, but we're sitting because _WE_ want to, not because _YOU_ told us to!" Boomer told Ms. Keen.

The three boys sat at the table next to the Powerpuffs and looked at them as if the hadn't notice them.

"Look, boys! We got ourselves a pair of sissies!" Brick made fun of the girls and high-fived his brothers.

"Can't we just punch them?" Buttercup argued with Blossom, crossing her arms.

"We can't just hit them, Buttercup, we're in school," Blossom reminded her school.

"We'll just have to wait 'till recess."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done! :)<strong>

**Please review!**

**Credit to:  
>(For editing)<strong>

**Ocean Krystal**

**2nd chapter coming SOON!**


	2. Recess Time!

_The last ten minutes before recess were irritading._

First of all, the Rowdyruff Boys totally ruined today's lesson. They kept on interrupting every five minutes to make fun their classmates.

Plus, they kept on throwing spitballs using straws at the at the Powerpuff Girls, and at Princess.

"Recess time!" Ms. Keane announced.

"Finally!" Buttercup shouted. She couldn't wait to give a good punch at Butch for saying she fighted like Bubbles.

"Hold it, Buttercup!" Bloosom called, "You know the rules about bullyling."

"He insulted me, he humiliated me, he offended me, and he emberrest me!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yeah," Bubbles said between sobs, "What's so wrong about fighting like me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, the girls heard a scream coming from the playground, so they headed out to see what was happening.

"H-help! Help!" Mitch cried out. "Please let me go! I'm sorry!"

"What's going on here?" Bloosom asked.

"Stupid Mitch didn't said bless you when Brick sneezed. So now, he is giving him a wedgie." Princess responded.

"And next time I sneeze, you better say bless you!" Brick snapped at Mitch.

"Yes, sir!" Mitch said nervously. Mitch said bless you about tweelve times and went directly to the nurse's office.

"What are you people looking at? This isn't public show you know!"

"Yeah, this isn't public show!" Boomer once again copied Brick.

"Shut up!" Brick yelled and hitted Boomer with a random stick he found.

"What a jerk! We should do something about this." Bloosom told her sisters.

"Ohh, but I thought you said hitting wasn't allowed." Buttercup teased Bloosom.

"This is different."

"Listen up punks!" Brick announced while standing on Boomer's back. "There's gonna be a few changes around here! I am putting up five rules that everyone _**MUST **_follow."

"Yeah! Five rules!" Boomer repeated after his brother.

"Shut up!" Brick kicked Boomer's back.

"Oww!" Boomer cried out loud(although he was completely ignored).

"Rule number one! Nobody can play unless _I_ say so."

Hearing this, the kids at the swings jumped off and stayed away from them while the ones at the sandbox quickly destroyed their castles and used their buckets as helmets.

"Rule number two! Brick is awsome!" Brick smiled, while doing fake muscles.

"That's not a rule!" Princess point out.

"Did I asked you!" Brick scowled at her.

Princess quickly shuted her mouth.

"Now...where was I? Oh yeah! Rule number three! I boss you wimps around!" Brick said, while pointing to some wimpy-geeky-nerds.

"Rule number four! Nobody says any of this to the old lady!"

Some kids(_OBVIOUSLY_ teacher's pets) gulped.

"He's passing the line," Bubbles told Bloosom.

"That's alright, Bubbles, I don't think the last rule can be any worst or childish than the others-"

"And finally, rule number five. _Girls are stupid_!"

"NOW HE PASSED IT!" Bloosom couldn't stand being called un-smart, so she flew at lighning speed towards Brick.

Unfortunately, at the very same moment, Ms. Keane came out to check on the kids.

"Bloosom! I can't believe what I'm seeing! My most perfect student bullying the new kid!"

Brick did a mischievious smile. "That's right Ms. Keane! Bloosom was bullying me! She tackle me down, and call me bad words. But, worst of all, she called me a GINGER!"

Brick soon started doing fake tears, and rubbed his knee as if it hurted.

"No! You got it all wrong! He's the bully, not me!" Bloosom defended herself, and looked at the other kids waiting for them to back her up.

But, they didn't. They were too scare of Brick to even speak at all. Especially since Brick clearly said that no one could tell any of this to Ms. Keane.

No way around it, Bloosom accepted her punishment.

"You will report to detention tomorrow after school, and no excuses."

"Yes, Ms. Keane..." Bloosom glared a Brick, who was laughing along with his broters.

"Holly smokes! Bloosom the most smart and perfect student just got detention! This is rich!" Brick teased Bloosom.

"Because of you!" Bloosom growled at Brick.

"So? You shouldn't have bully me in the first place," Brick stuck out his tounge at Bloosom to annoy her.

"Quit doing that! You know I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, who's gonna believe you? Everyone obeys me, I can make them shush their mouths and not say a word to Ms. Keane."

Bloosom said nothing. Brick was right, he could make everyone be quiet whenever he wanted. Only she and her sisters were left.

"Cat ate your tounge?" Brick laughted and went off to bother some girls that were playing patty cake.

"Don't worry Bloosom." Bubbles said in her sweet voice, trying to cheer up her sister. "How bad can detention be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two completed! <strong>

**Credit to:  
>(for advice and edit)<strong>

**Ocean Krystal**

**Please read and review!:)**


	3. Torture!

The_ next day after school..._

Everyone had left as soon as the bell rang, even Bloosom's sisters.

"Dinner will be ready as soon as you come," Blubbles had said before she left.

"It will end sooner than what you think," Buttercup asured before she left.

Bloosom just stared at the window, thinking that from perfect student she went down to a naughty bad girl. What would the Proffesor say about this?

"And all because I spoke up," Bloosom muttered to herself.

_Oh well, I just need to sit here quietly for the next two hours. It ain't so hard, there is no one here to talk to anyway._

But Bloosom was wrong.

"Sorry, wer're late!" The little ginger said with his two brothers side to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloosom asked in surprise.

"Well, it looks like you're not the only one who got detention." Brick answered.

Now Bloosom remembered! At lunch Brick was ordering everyone to give him their lunch, and Ms. Keane was obviosly gonna do something about. She gave him detention!

But, what was Boomer and Butch doing there? She didn't remember them doing anything bad other than always going along Brick's little game of 'I'm king of the school'.

"Okay, I know why you're here," Bloosom pointed at Brick,"But, what are_ they_ doing here?" Bloosom pointed at Butch and Boomer.

"I just wanted them to come in case you bore me to death," Brick said playfully.

"BORING? Who are you calling boring? I'm not boring! You're boring!" Bloosom scream taking the little insult too seriosly.

"What are you laughting at now?" Bloosom question the three little brothers laughting historicaly.

"Boy, do you take thing's seriously! I was just kidding! Well, sorda."

Bloosom growled at Brick.

_Maybe if I ignore them they will ignore me back._

Bloosom seated at her usual pink table trying to ignore the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but it wasn't easy.

"Hey, pinky!" Boomer called out. "Why are your eyes pink? Do you have the_ pink eye_?

"She was_ born_ with the pink eye!" Butch joined along the conversation.

"For you information, I was created not born, and I do not believe the Proffesor would do such mistake as creating me with the pink eye, unlike mojo created you with pure bad feelings, with terrible hair, and a terrible gift of being stupid." Bloosom said in her know-it-all voice.

"What do you mean we have terrible hair?" Boomer asked close to tears.

"What I mean, is that your hair looks totally bad from angle sixty, but looks okay if you look at it with your left eye closed and look at it from angle ninety." Bloosom said sounding nerdy.(_Yeah, no idea_)

"I don't understand your language!" Boomer shouted getting dizzy at everything Bloosom said.

"Because you're stupid! Even Bubbles would had understand that!" Bloosom yelled, getting frustaeted at Boomer's comments.

"No, is just that you're an_ ugly, nerdy, know-it-all, bossy, pink girl_." Butch said obviosly just playing, but Bloosom once again took it seriosly.

"_**UGLY?** _For you're information the Proffesor said he created the three perfect little girls. How can a perfect girl be _ugly_?" Bloosom questioned the boys doing her eyes look like they would pop out," _**NERDY?**_ I was created to be perfect I'm suppose to be_ smart_!"

"Please, don't go on!" Boomer begged on his knees.

"Too bad, I'm going on!"

"**_KNOW IT ALL?_ **If I act like that is because I do know it all, and **_BOSSY?_** I just like for things to run smooth not to be out of control so, I may get a little bossy."

"Are you done, pinky?" Butch questioned.

"Yes! Now leave me alone!" Bloosom hollered, returning back to her pink table.

"Hey, I'm bored. How about if we do a mess and blame it on pinky?" Brick whispered to his brothers.

"Sounds good." Butch agreed.

"What do we do?" Boomer asked.

_Ugh! They're so annoying! I wonder what they are whispering about?_

"See ya, pinky! We're going to drink some water." Brick said, heading out to the restroom with his brothers.

_Finally! I fell much better withut them here even if is just for a couple of minutes._

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

_Were are they? They been gone for half-an hour! Maybe they escape from detention._

"In here, Ms. Keane!" Brick shouted.

"Bloosom! What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Keane shouted angrily.

"What did I do?"

"You wrote on the girls bathroom!"

"No, I didn't! It was them!" Blossom protested.

"It wasn't them! Those little sweet boys were helping me get everything organize for tomorrow."Ms. Keane defended them.

"Only Boomer went to the restroom to clean the mirrors," Ms. Keane keep defending them," I thought about this and I decided to take the detention off them."

Bloosom couldn't believe this. Ms. Keane found new favorite students! The days of being a teacher's pet were gone.

"See ya later pinky!" Brick shouted storming out of the classroom.

"You have to clean the mess you wrote." Ms. Keane informed Blossom.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later in the girls restroom...<em>

"Seriously, could this school get any worse?" Blossom asked herself.

"Bloosom tommorow you will report to detention again and call your dad." Ms. Keane informed her.

"It just did." Blossom groanned.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Chapter Done!<strong>

**4 Chapter comming don't know when!**

**By the way if you don't know what the pink eye is a a type of sickness and your eye turns pink and nasty.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
